


Handwriting Song

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有關於威廉每天都風雨無阻的寫一封信交給帝王的起源。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　習字以來，威廉偏好的墨水就是黑色，他用特定品牌的墨汁書寫大部分書信與筆記，包括心血來潮的隻字片語。寫公文時，他使用灰色的墨汁，這顏色除了是官方協定用色，威廉選用的品牌會泛著淺淺的銅，是字跡最耐久而濃淡適中的牌子。糾正或批閱重要文件使用朱砂色，玩興的時候使用藍色，咖啡色的墨汁用來抄寫帶感情的詩詞散文，復古而神祕。

　　只有在書寫送給費爾席克的信件，威廉會使用質地講究且如絲綢般滑順的深紫墨汁。由海中骨螺腮上腺提煉出來的顏色，帶著隱晦黑的羅蘭紫，調配過程調香師加入銀雪松的香氣，聞起來醇厚溫暖，後味甜沁而帶著檀木的餘味。也只有在著手書寫給這位特別情人的信件，威廉習慣使用手工切割的鵝毛筆勾畫精細字句，紙張也是到科茵福羅古董文具商店，指明訂製特定磅數與底色的郵件信紙。

　　每天的一封信是威廉對費爾席克的約定，也是這對情人曖昧表現佔有欲的方式。黑髮的斥候既然不希望情人的字跡為別人所有，威廉便願允諾，費爾席克從此成為擁有他最多字跡的對象。從最初那封迄今已二個多月，之間威廉不曾中斷，兩人並非相隔兩地，所以信裡不閒話家常，威廉總是描繪他提筆當下閒淡自適的心情，一、兩句意欲傾訴的字句，不成詩，卻帶著詩的餘韻，像一場陽光下的雨，光芒透過水珠泛出晶瑩剔透，水晶般熠熠生輝。

　　威廉養成固定寫信的習慣、如同費爾席克每天都要讀信。不是每一封信威廉都會封緘，因為不是每一封信他都會拿去投遞，更多時候，這對於私於公常有見面機會的戀人總是當面交與信件，就算到外地出任務威廉也天天動筆，從未苟且鬆懈。

　　又或許無論這對情侶中的任何一人都是相當耀眼的存在，這件事情小幅度地傳開了。二個多禮拜前，威廉忙碌名人之屋的任務而逗留雪地數日，那幾天信件都靠士兵郵寄，其中一封傳遞回城的途中卻遭到遺漏，落入看不慣費爾席克的人們手裡。

　　他們是奧修斥候首席底下分支的成員，對於首席看重費爾席克卻多次招攬遭拒感到不滿。信件意外入手，一名紅髮斥候拿去奧修都廳公開發表，想要藉此挫挫費爾席克的銳氣。事情傳得很快，到下午費爾席克已經聽說；漏接威廉遠程任務時的來信本就讓費爾席克心情浮躁，明白漏掉的信其實被人拿去調侃，費爾席克不可能一笑置之。

　　他步行至市政都廳想知道究竟是誰這麼無聊，卻反感於都廳前方聚集不少遊客民眾。費爾席克的現身使得好事人群有所顧忌，唯獨對方還當著他的面，把那封被揉得破爛的信大聲朗誦，好像認為如此一般能讓費爾席克嚐盡出糗的滋味。

　　信裡沒有噁心的調情賣弄，沒有不知所云的陳腔濫調，威廉的開頭很平實，很簡單，他的語詞掌握優美而恰當，字跡工整，若真的讀過威廉的信，是無法以嘲笑的心態加以看待。信末用一句過於溫柔的情話作結，You smiled and talked to me of nothing，and I felt that for this I had been waiting long；你微微笑著其實一語不發，我卻感覺為了這一刻早已等候好久好久……

　　「等你哪天文筆好到有威廉的萬分之一，我倒可以考慮幫你朗誦一下？」

　　費爾席克的冷言冷語使對方顏面盡失，然後才高傲奪回威廉寄給自己的信。那之後，情書裡文雅古典的字句微妙地在三大主城間流傳，不是蜚短流長，而更接近洛陽紙貴，執行完任務回到城市的威廉莫名受到書商拜訪，他是事後才聽說都廳的騷動。

　　回去見費爾席克時情人卻對此隻字未提，根本不想讓威廉知道自己的信遭到此般對待。雖然威廉不願小題大作，倒也能從旁人的言談猜測信件受到相當損傷，特地問起，費爾席克僅四兩撥千金地回答「沒很嚴重，別看了」。

　　如果還聽不出這句話背後的真正意思，威廉便有愧於費爾席克多年的好友與情人身分。他從費爾席克專門收納自己筆跡的木盒裡找出該封信件，情況竟比以為的還要糟糕。紙張因為過分揉捏留下摺痕，受到風吹雨打的緣故有些字跡也模糊了，角落磨損破裂。

　　第一眼看到信的瞬間威廉的確露出難過的表情，下一秒卻更關注費爾席克的感受。儘管如此，捕捉到他表情的費爾席克明白威廉在乎，早知道就堅持不讓他看──費爾席克心想，拉著威廉將他帶到旁邊的沙發坐下，自己動手收拾木盒與信件。

　　「抱歉……等我發現時已經有點晚，才會變成這樣。」

　　但威廉的在乎真的只有剎刻，與信件磨損的程度相比，他還更關切費爾席克的心情。從威廉給出第一封情書開始，費爾席克把每封信當成寶藏珍藏，雖然嘴上總彆扭地不願承認，威廉明白費爾席克重視這些信件，否則就不至於連最親密的家人，也被費爾席克下令不准擅動收藏的木盒。

　　「只有這裡，凍結的年月把顏色切割成不同深淺的白，於是最乾淨的顏色竟比海市蜃樓還更富於想像……」

　　威廉坐在沙發上，從那個方向眺望費爾席克，忽然靜靜地描述著。他話語裡所敘述的正是被惡意公開信件裡所描寫的詞句，那封威廉在雪地寫成，寄回途中卻遭到遺漏的信件。

　　「雪是人魚的眼淚，冰是琥珀的結晶，凝凍的大地是巨人沉睡後的鼾呼。雪原野獸激起的這傾刻喧鬧譏笑著時間永恆的樂章，這裡一切安適，一如以往。城裡還好嗎？今天離開營地前去接洽新的隊伍時偶然發現埋藏於針葉林下的冰之花，加托比克雪原過去既是能讓百合盡情盛開的好天氣，想必也有情人以此作為餽贈之禮。」

　　費爾席克意外地回頭看著威廉，他沒想過威廉記住自己寫過的每一句話。威廉停了停，伸手要費爾席克過來，等費爾席克走到他旁邊坐下，威廉挨著情人抱著他撒嬌。

　　「太陽之神的戀人臨死之際化作一株百合，讓阿波羅替花瓣做上記號。毎次看見冰之花都讓我想起這個故事，也想起初次把玄冰柵欄帶回去送你的時候，你接過的手的溫度和過分好看的表情。當時你微微笑著其實一語不發，我卻感覺為了這一刻早已等候好久好久……」

　　「該不會每封信你都記得？」費爾席克聲音略帶遲疑地問，雖然不是不可能，他並沒設想威廉竟如此記憶自己寫過的信件。

　　「一字一句倒不見得，但既然經過思考才付諸文字，並非貿然下筆，多少會有印象。」威廉閉著眼睛在情人的脖子旁索吻：「我只是想表達，至少信在心裡我都記得，那些混蛋再怎麼粗魯也毀不去，費爾席克。」

　　「可是我不想它壞成那樣啊……」

　　夜入深邃，威廉等費爾席克看書看到睡著，才用費爾席克的鵝毛筆重謄一次信的內容，折成與寄出前同樣的格式，壓在費爾席克的書桌上。


	2. Chapter 2

　　幾天過去，有人如法炮製也把紅髮斥候寫的家書拿到都廳公開，路過的費爾席克順道用紅色墨水替對方訂正錯字和誤用文法，信件又被依樣畫葫蘆謄抄數張，到後來不只三城布告欄各張貼一份，就連對方女友和上司家裡也被捎去不少。

　　「這種事情到底是誰做的呢？前一陣子就連走在路上都會掉個幾張，銅版印刷固然方便，如果沒有人刻意而為，也不至於鬧成這樣吧？」

　　用婉轉動聽的嗓音說話的，是法里諦家的女咒師伊瑟琳德。都廳騷動後一周威廉明執行龍區任務，正好和這位朋友分配在同一個駐紮單位。戰鬥稍歇的下午清閒時光，格禮浮家斥候坐在木屋外的屋簷底下乘涼，雙腳悠悠哉哉跨到外走廊做扶牆的橫木上，襯衫的長袖捲起，手中是報告書和鵝毛筆。

　　「費爾席克那傢伙親衛隊很多，平時就連我應付家裡那些都自顧不暇。」

　　威廉明笑盈盈地回答女咒師的問句，接過美女遞給他的消暑檸檬水。伊瑟琳德拉過另一張籐椅，在任務夥伴中唯一的熟人身邊坐下，雖然無緣目睹都廳騷動的精采一幕，居住於三大主城的居民想必不可能漏聽這件鬧事。

　　「You smiled and talked to me of nothing，and I felt that for this I had been waiting long。威廉，如果每一封你寫給費爾席克的信都是同樣的水準，我無法想像對此一無所知的人們損失了什麼。」

　　伊瑟琳德這番話並非恭維，稍有美感的人絕對不會否認威廉文筆的高妙之處。威廉和爽地笑了笑，左手用鵝毛筆在報告書上寫幾個字，漫不經心翻開新的一頁。

　　「那些東西本來就不是留給每一個人，他們的看法又與我何干？」

　　「卻聽說科茵福羅的書商對此很感興趣，已經拜訪席克大哥和威廉大哥你無數次？」

　　「哈。」威廉明並沒有否認書商的延請，但也不對出版之事感到興趣：「我的書信的所有權只給費爾席克，除他之外，任何讀者都屬多餘。」

　　「真好，可以霸占詩人的溫柔，席克大哥的確讓人羨慕。」伊瑟琳德眺望遠方叢林的軌跡，一群骸骨迅猛龍探頭探腦從板根底下鑽將出來，追逐劍龍的足跡而去，喧喧嚷嚷意外充滿活力。微風吹過龍區熱帶雨林，葉間沙沙作響如搖鈴般清澈，坐在木架戶外走廊的兩人就這麼懶洋洋消磨午後時光。

　　「寫信給喜歡的人是什麼感覺？威廉大哥。」

　　「什麼感覺……聽過翠鳥的故事？」

　　「Halcyon Days。」

　　「風平浪靜、心平氣和的好心情；尤其兩人吵架，提筆寫信能讓我鎮定，雖然也有越寫越生氣的狀況……」

　　「這種情況下寫成的信，也會被送出去？」

　　「嗯，和好之後還是給他，不過有時裡面寫滿氣話，我也不曉得他用什麼心情去讀就是了。」

　　「原來威廉大哥也有幼稚的時候啊……」

　　「吵架時才不想給他，光回憶惹我生氣的理由就覺得怒意難平，但畢竟下筆還是珍惜，想看到他，埋怨為什麼又吵架。」

　　「克魯克斯家的人說寫信已經六十多天，說真的，要每天做同一件事，好難。」

　　「如果約定是認真的就能付諸實行，畢竟我沒有隨口答應費爾席克。聽說親愛的小蛇最近的追求者，an apple a day？」

　　威廉淡淡涼涼提起有關法里諦家女咒師的八卦，筆下動作依然沒停。尋找翹家妹妹的哥哥迷戀上法里諦家美女咒師，每天一顆蘋果擺在伊瑟琳德的書桌上，希望她身體健康心情好。

　　「那個只是……」

　　「不管哪種形態的每日約定，沒有認真的話的確很難持續。小蛇美人怎麼看待對方，討厭或者喜歡？」

　　「我並不討厭蘋果喔。」

　　「送來蘋果的騎士又如何？」

　　「噯，威廉大哥，轉話題不太對，本來是說席克大哥和你的。」伊瑟琳德有些害羞，頰上不甚明顯地泛起紅暈，然後強作鎮定把話頭導回和自己無關的方向：「威廉大哥這半年天天寫信，每一封都用郵寄嗎？」

　　既然伊瑟琳德不想談論自己，身為男人當然不至於抓著美女迴避的問題追問，比起有關伊瑟琳德的追求者，威廉談論與費爾席克的感情顯得較無顧忌。

　　「如果會見面，就親自交給他，因為公事或其他緣故無暇見面才用寄的，尤其出外地任務更要依靠郵政系統。」

　　若又發生跟上次同樣的信件漏寄問題，費爾席克的心情絕對很糟。威廉是最深切明白這點的人，並且理解必須確實讓費爾席克收到每封信，這件事情比起其他格外重要。

　　「平常沒吵架沒冷戰，費爾席克卻沒收到信，他就知道中間一定有問題。由於這個緣故每天非把信件寄出不可，到外地出任務更不能有所遺漏。」威廉頓了頓，思考筆下報告書的某個措詞而將注意力移開，順利下筆之後又重新抬頭看著伊瑟琳德：「任務的時候怕掉信，也怕沒時間寫信。正因為費爾席克天天都會收到，我有時候滿後悔讓他養成讀信習慣。」

　　「但我相信能有可靠的方法知道深愛的人一切安好，這件事情本身的意義大於一切。」

　　伊瑟琳德的說法讓威廉明倍感溫暖，他動作停下片刻，對伊瑟琳德投以感激的微笑，才繼續暢捷如流水地書寫文章。幾秒的沉默過去，威廉不經意再起話頭。

　　「……偶爾當天的信已經寄出，但一些緣故的驅使下，我還是忍不住寫了第二封。」

　　「一天寄出兩封？」

　　「不，並沒有，一天就是一封，不會多也不會少。」

　　「你說一些緣故……應該是指任務情況不好的時候吧。」

　　威廉雖然沒給明確回答，伊瑟琳德也能細心地猜測。從以前，格禮浮和克魯克斯兩家所接洽的任務種類就一直有所差異，威廉明效忠立普圖衛首席咒師，比情人還更容易接到需出使外地，規模與危險度以城邦為標準制訂的工作。在這種種前提，威廉明所經歷的險境絕對比輕描淡寫的笑談所描繪得還要深刻。

　　明明是很私密的事情，威廉明卻不自覺地向法里諦家女咒師傾訴。同樣的心情若要分享給費爾席克反而難以啟齒，畢竟費爾席克無法把關於威廉的這些情緒都付之一哂。

　　「曾經有次明明時間已晚，我照料隊伍裡傷重的主戰士徹夜未眠，因某種衝動情緒拿出信紙想要提筆，鵝毛筆壓著白紙好久，卻都無法付諸言詞，只留下短短的『你還好嗎』。」他的聲音聽起來沒負擔，彷彿輕鬆的敘述小事：「真的就是當下想見見他、知道他好不好而已。發覺自己反常之後我把信紙收起，那封信就這樣被放在大衣內袋直到任務結束。」

　　一回城鎮便立刻直奔克魯克斯宅，賴在情人身邊不願離開。發懶的威廉霸佔情人的床要求情人替他療傷，當費爾席克埋怨他身上傷勢時又狡猾地示弱撒嬌，好讓費爾席克只能任他與取與求。然後費爾席克去客廳收拾威廉的大衣，意外翻到那封只有一句話的短信，第一個字前方是鵝毛筆按壓許久沾染濃墨的痕跡，字跡已乾，費爾席克卻能感覺威廉下筆前躊躇許久對他的深重的依賴。

　　他笑著把那封信佔為己有，沒有告訴寫信的情人，偷偷用一枚寵溺的吻加以調包，那晚威廉想要怎麼撒嬌都沒關係。

　　「可以問嗎，威廉大哥，半年前是什麼原因開始每日一信的約定？」

　　法里諦家女咒師將眾人好奇的問題付諸於口，接著便靜靜等待威廉回答。威廉莞爾一笑，報告書翻過新的一頁，美麗的女咒師這問題雖然敏感卻不令被詢問者反感，或許是本身的氣質以及交情足夠的緣故。

　　「那就是秘密了，親愛的小蛇。」

　　「果然，套不到話。嗡嗡、莉蔚她們說好誰能問出為什麼，其他人就要請客吃飯，看來無論是誰都與這頓飯無緣了？」

　　威廉露出一抹苦笑：「一定又是塞勒涅家小海魔慫恿大家逼問，不八卦到我身上的時候還比較可愛一點。」

　　「總之，說說嘛，就算不全盤托出也沒關係嘛。」伊瑟琳德難得撒起嬌，湊近威廉拉著他的衣角，儘管怕影響威廉寫字而不至於動作太大，還是耍任性希望知道情人間的秘密：「借我參考一下嘛？」

　　威廉沒有立刻回答，靜靜地在報告書尾端簽上大名、完成日期與地點，然後闔上文件，把鵝毛筆擱進攜帶用墨水瓶裡。

　　「那麼就私下透露一點點，但只有一點點。」他惡作劇地笑了笑，表情實在好看。和費爾席克成為情侶之後蜚短流長從沒少過，無論戀人或自己裡外都太出色，所以總輕易地成為焦點。

　　「我要他擁有我的字跡，越多越好。」

 

　　伊瑟琳德笑了，她能夠理解那種心情，一個人獨有的東西只給另一個特別的人，獨佔意味濃厚得近乎霸道。

　　「好了，該準備下一輪行動前的清點和補給分配，我該到裡面去。」威廉把書寫工具收拾完畢，懶洋洋起身離開座位。一手拍著報告書、另一手是鵝毛筆和墨水瓶，伊瑟琳德這才注意到報告書後一直都夾著封緘完畢、填妥收信人姓名的信件。威廉單獨把那封信拿出來，手一翻遞到伊瑟琳德面前。

　　「替我拿給站衛偵察兵，請他們寄出好嗎？」

　　「唷，好重的責任。威廉大哥是否知道最近三城郵政都特別小心翼翼，處理大哥你寄給席克大哥的信？」

　　「有這回事？」十足裝傻的聲音，但隱隱帶著笑意。

　　「都廳的騷動，可讓三城居民萬分關切威廉大哥你的每一封信，是否確實交到席克大哥手上。如果又有郵政疏失，廣大的支持群可是會憤怒的，威廉大哥也算因禍得福吧。」

　　「是嗎，聽起來真不錯。」又是假裝不知情的無辜嗓音，懶洋洋的特殊口音帶著異國風情。伊瑟琳德受不了地白他一眼，儘管如此，她接下威廉的委託，羽毛般重量的信件其實有著外表難以想像的牽掛。

　　「但是所謂的透露一點點，還真只有一點點。」伊瑟琳德不甘心地嗔怨著，拿著那封信想要最後一次努力看看：「當然不會告訴城內的八卦報紙……究竟是什麼緣故讓威廉大哥每天勤奮動筆？」

　　「萊茵河的寶藏最讓人珍惜之處，就在於沒有人知道它們的埋藏地，美麗的小蛇。」


	3. Chapter 3

　　每日一信的約定最初的確和字跡有關，但那滿懷強烈佔有情緒的情人並非威廉──格禮浮當家斥候本來就因筆跡工整時常受託抄寫珍貴書籍，約定的緣起便是一份如此無心下所答應的禮物。

　　克魯克斯的黑髮斥候乘著陽光下一場細雨悠哉晃到立普圖衛，迎面走來微風裡有露水的清澈，玻璃窗上的水漬也反射彩虹的繽紛光芒。威廉人在臥房，透出洗刷之後藍天光彩的大面窗戶被向外推開，可以聽見鳥囀與街上踏水孩童的歡鬧笑聲，悠閒的午後時光，威廉手中是鵝毛筆，費爾席克一直覺得威廉不管拿匕首亦或筆桿都能優雅地讓他心動。

　　「你在忙什麼？明。」

　　親暱到只有兩人獨處時才會被費爾席克掛上嘴邊的稱呼，情人的名字既是威廉明，也可以是威廉，據說家鄉的人偶爾會以威爾相稱，但卻不曾有人獨獨挑中名字的尾音。

　　雖然是文字遊戲，倒能充分表達費爾席克的心情。Mine所組成的字尾可以是情人全名的一部分，同時也可以是「我的」這般展現佔有慾的一個單字。

　　「在抄書。」威廉明雖則並不擱下手中的鵝毛筆，騰出的手已經依戀地抱著走近的費爾席克，頭輕輕靠在對方身上。

　　「抄書？要幹嘛？」

　　費爾席克好奇地提了問，隨手翻看桌上被威廉謄抄的詩歌散文，那本書既為威廉所有，威廉所抄的新書就不是要自己保留的吧……

　　「送人；還剩幾頁就結束了。」

　　「……誰？」原本的好心情忽然被打了折扣，費爾席克皺起眉頭。可惜情人並無察覺他的情緒變化，手中謄抄的動作沒停。

　　「之前不是提過哈洛德家族一名槍手，上次任務時認識的新朋友？」

　　「然後呢……」費爾席克的確聽威廉談過對方，但自己並不認識。

　　「幾天前和他聊天，他提到也喜歡這本我有的書，我便答應抄去送他。再等幾分鐘，這兩頁抄完就全部結束，陪我到外面散散步？」

　　費爾席克神情複雜的看著威廉正抄寫的那本新書，前翻後翻不管哪一頁都是威廉滿滿的字跡，他完全不想威廉把這種東西送給一個自己不認識的人。

　　「你真的要送他這本書嗎……」

　　威廉的態度卻沒有任何不對勁之處，他一定不明白自己的心情吧。對威廉來說，抄書送人沒什麼大不了，就跟挑選其他禮物贈送給朋友一樣，只是表達心意的一種方式。

　　費爾席克不甘心，但又不曉得該如何表達，他負氣地走到窗邊瞪著窗外街景頗久，覺得自己得想想辦法才行。

　　「我很無聊，威廉。」

　　「快好了，再等我一下，順便幫我泡壺伯爵紅茶？」

　　不僅沒被威廉正視自己的不滿，還被叫去做打發時間的小事，費爾席克難得嘴巴都嘟起來，心不甘情不願走去威廉置放茶具的茶几旁。這一走近，才看見壺裡已經被事先注入熱水，加熱魔法正讓滾水沸騰，費爾席克只能無事可做等待魔法消去。他望著振筆疾書的威廉，越想越不開心，手伸過去直接摸上滾燙的水壺。

　　「好燙！」費爾席克縮回手，動作太大以至於把旁邊的茶杯瓷盤撥倒，威廉的骨瓷茶具摔落成一地破片。

　　聽到他喊痛的聲音，威廉明立刻從位子上起身趕來，治癒魔法溫暖覆上他的掌心。本來只是故意弄傷自己，未料反射神經讓他打破威廉欣賞的茶具，費爾席克心虛地自知理虧，威廉卻完全沒把焦點放在那堆碎片。

　　「那個……茶具──」

　　「你被割到？哪裡我看看。」

　　費爾席克眉頭一皺，對於威廉關心他的狀況遠大於關心碎裂的瓷器感到不可置信。一想起剛才明明是自己蓄意闖禍，費爾席克縮了縮手，沒有開口。

　　「泡個茶也能燙到手，你也跟北黎一樣過動？」帶著笑謔語氣的嘲弄，威廉明壞壞地開著玩笑。結果本來心虛的費爾席克聽到這話立刻鼓起臉蛋，威廉明趕緊賠不是。

　　「哈哈，對不起對不起，絕對不像北黎。」邊道歉邊放開費爾席克走回書桌前，一手拿起鵝毛筆尋找剛才抄寫的最後段落，眼看又要繼續提筆，費爾席克來到威廉旁邊彎身親吻，好讓威廉不得不把注意力從抄書這件事情上帶開。

　　「……怎麼？」

　　從漫長的舌吻中結束，威廉明總算抓到空檔不明所以地望著俯身的情人。費爾席克壓著他身體的同時，把他的鵝毛筆插回墨水瓶裡。

　　「現在就出去散步好不好？」

　　「但我還剩……」

　　「不然我餓了，陪我去吃布丁。」

　　威廉明頗感意外的望著對方，視線兜回抄寫的新書。他翻翻剩餘頁數，真的沒剩多少。

　　「你先去？我隨後過來。」

　　「你一定非抄完不可嗎……」

　　「這件事情拖了一陣子，能早點把禮物給朋友自然比較好。」

　　說這句話的同時威廉明再度提筆，誘拐計策失敗的費爾席克挫敗地瞪著他，鼓起腮幫子生起悶氣，靠著書桌不甘心的盯著威廉抄寫一筆一劃。

　　「你今天這麼無聊沒事做？」威廉明錯誤解讀費爾席克反常的原因，費爾席克也不想多做解釋。這讓抄書者抬頭不經意地望了情人一眼，想說至少聊聊天可以讓費爾席克心情好些。

　　「上次去哈洛德家做客，他們家有一座漂亮的搪瓷燭台，就是貝拉一直想要的維多利亞款式。」

　　「那又怎樣。」費爾席克抓起桌上威廉沒用到的鵝毛筆，用筆桿部分推著威廉的墨水瓶，東推西推，就是不太想看威廉。

　　「那水晶燈是約俄西姆，就是哈洛德家男槍手從古董店裡找來，他品味不錯，說好若我真的抄一本書送他，就想辦法幫我弄另一座風格相同的燭台給貝拉。對了，之前就想問，你曾經聽過字跡能夠判斷個性的說法？」

　　「──什麼？」

　　「約俄西姆提起之前我沒聽過這招，他看了我的字，說草寫I勾勒偏高的男人上床時喜歡來很多次，最容易引起高潮的關鍵是濕熱的觸感。哈，雖然只是飯後沒營養的閒談八卦，倒說得很準？」

　　威廉口吻平淡，費爾席克推墨水瓶的筆桿卻忽然沒控制力道，瓶身翻覆，黑色的墨水冷不防潑灑到眼看就要抄寫完畢的新書上。

　　威廉明錯愕地看著那本書，汙漬漫過紙張一連印了數頁，整本書有大半字體融在一灘黑水裡。

　　「……重抄很麻煩，你送別的給他啦。」

　　費爾席克發覺自己闖禍，但他不想道歉，新書毀了也好，至少威廉不能拿去送人。

　　因為這話威廉的眉頭皺了起來，維持拿筆的姿勢盯著費爾席克好半晌，又盯著被毀去的書籍。他靜靜想一陣，靜得費爾席克以為他難道生氣了，眉頭依舊沒有舒展的跡象。

　　「你為什麼妨礙我抄書？」

　　語氣很平實，未有絲毫動怒，但這句話即使盛怒的情況也可能被說出口，因此讓費爾席克一時不知該如何應對。

　　見費爾席克無法給出回答，威廉放下鵝毛筆伸手把他拉近自己，更放輕語氣。

　　「怎麼了，從剛才就一直反常。」

　　費爾席克嘴巴嘟了很久，欲言又止地沉默了更久，直到最後知道自己非開口不可，才心不甘情不願用最小音量給了答案。

　　「……因為那滿滿你的字啊。」

　　威廉愣了愣，完全不懂費爾席克的意思。他的視線可惜地注視著差點抄完的新書，儘管沒有生氣，還是會埋怨抄這麼久卻功虧一簣。

　　「我答應對方要送這個了。」

　　費爾席克動了一下，表情掙扎地瞪著那本書。打破威廉的茶具、又失手把差點抄完的書本弄髒，就算嘴硬不想道歉也知道是自己理虧……

　　「……對不起啦，那我幫你重抄。」

　　不顧後果的耍任性後，害怕威廉生氣只好展現最大誠意，費爾席克一咬牙、心一狠，主動開口挖了個坑往下跳。完全熟知情人懶散個性的威廉聽到這句話先是錯愕，然後差點笑出聲，從來沒有好好抄完一本書過，這次居然為了賠罪願意做如此大的妥協。

　　「好，就這麼決定。那這次抄這本。」威廉立刻從書架上抽走賽德克蘭詩歌，碰的一聲擺到費爾席克面前。費爾席克愣然看著眼前厚達七公分的大書，和威廉原本抄寫的詩詞小品未免相差太多。

　　「但你本來是抄──」

　　「我改變主意了，送這本給對方。難道你剛才答應的事情又要反悔？」

　　並沒有察覺到威廉的壞心腸，費爾席克認真把威廉的說法聽入腦海，消化之後也只好答應。

　　「……好啦好啦。」

　　「另外，這畢竟是送給朋友的禮物，為了確保品質你要在我面前抄。」

　　費爾席克傻眼：「你面前！」

　　「不然我怎麼知道你有沒有好好執行？」

　　「我會好好抄，能不能別非得在你面前不可……」

　　威廉明抓住想逃的費爾席克，雙手環著情人的腰再用下巴壓著情人的肩窩：「不准，留著抄。」


	4. Chapter 4

　　其實威廉明第二天就去找朋友說明前因後果，並以情人介意為由取消手抄書的贈送。這件事情他沒有告訴費爾席克，他的目的就是想看黑髮的斥候苦惱和努力。費爾席克實在不是很有持續力的人，一本厚書如果交給威廉可能耗去一兩個月，交到費爾席克手上卻陸續拖了半年之久。總是精明打算的克魯克斯當家也難得糊塗，沒發現威廉從未催促他進度、也從未在乎抄寫過程是否漏字錯字，打一開始就用充滿玩味的態度靜看他努力。

　　等費爾席克發現事情不對勁，已經是他抄完整本書之後很久的事……

　　「為什麼那本書到現在還放在你的書架上！」

　　費爾席克這輩子沒被罰抄過書，半年來斷斷續續的工作幾乎像場噩夢，要不是自知理虧，他不可能甘願把一本書好好抄完，結果解決燙手山芋竟發現一切都是情人設下的騙局，費爾席克氣急敗壞地發著脾氣。

　　「威廉明！你玩笑開太過火，我是不想你對不起朋友、又怕你生氣才乖乖抄完，結果你居然又耍我！」

　　「哈哈，哪有哪有。」東窗事發，威廉明伸手抱住盛怒的情人，又是親又是哄，珍惜地把他拉在身邊：「本來的確要給朋友，但我好喜歡你的字，捨不得送人。」

　　「這什麼鬼話，看我著急很好玩嗎！你不送人，東西還我！」費爾席克說著就把那本書從櫃子上抽走，氣急敗壞地走出威廉房間。

　　威廉抓他回來，壓在沙發上抽回書本。

　　「書櫃上其他書籍或古董你都可以拿，只有這個不行。」

　　「他媽的，威廉明還我！」

　　「不要。」

　　「那是我的東西，為什麼要給你！還我！」

　　「你明明幫我抄的，抄完以後就是我的。」

　　「那是要送你朋友不是給你，不送了就是我的！」

　　威廉明用吻拖住不斷想起身的情人：「可是我好喜歡你的字。你抄書好可愛，抄到睡著更可愛，急得想繼續抄最可愛……」

　　「威廉明！不要跟我撒嬌！」

　　「你拿走這本的話，我只好重抄一本給他囉？」

　　又是鬼話，費爾席克伸長手臂想從威廉手中奪回書籍，卻怎樣也勾不到。

　　「混帳──我一個月不想看到你！」

　　「一個月剛好可以讓我抄完一本這種厚度的書。你真的要走？」

　　「威廉明！我是因為你才吃醋才會這樣，結果你居然用這招對付我！」

　　「好啦好啦，我道歉，一直沒告訴你的確太過分，但我好喜歡好喜歡你抄書的樣子……不要生氣了？」

　　「他媽的威廉明！」

　　費爾席克粗魯推開壓著他的威廉，帶著滿滿的嘔氣跑出房間，那之後還真的將近一個月都不主動來找情人。

　　威廉好聲好氣去道了幾次歉，儘管後來費爾席克已經不那麼火，只要看到威廉的臉還是會想起自己被耍這件事。

　　對威廉來說，他從沒考慮自己的字跡問題，自然不能明白費爾席克當初制止他贈送手抄書的原因，以至於為什麼費爾席克反應大到把快完成的手抄書弄髒都在所不惜，威廉更無法體會。他知道自己欺騙費爾席克固然有錯，關於費爾席克替他抄書時的內疚和嘔氣等等複雜心情，卻談不上半分理解。

　　「所以你到底為什麼嘔氣這麼久啊……」

　　在費爾席克的書房，威廉明從後面抱著情人的腰親吻他的脖子，一手伸入衣內撫摸情人的背脊，那裡有著費爾席克身體最敏感的幾個地帶，威廉明撒嬌的時候總喜歡從這下手。

　　「你到現在還是不懂？」雖然不氣了，卻很埋怨，真要說起來他的聲音也在撒嬌。就算繼續跟威廉冷戰問題也不會解決，與其如此，不如趁沒動怒的時候把話說清楚。

　　「你只說那滿滿我的字，但這和你醋勁大發有什麼關係？」

　　「我才沒有！」

　　「好吧，沒有。總之滿滿的字怎麼了？」

　　威廉明好聲好氣，手掌滑過費爾席克的腰窩然後停在該處，他的本意並非挑逗，純粹就是想抱著費爾席克時感覺互動更親密一些。

　　「你的字跡只能給我──就這麼簡單。」

　　「只能給你？字跡這東西究竟怎麼了？」

　　「我不想別人看著你的字想著他擁有你，難道你連這都不明白？滿滿一本都是你的字跡的書，就像他擁有你一樣，他可以看著字跡想著你這個人，我不想要……」

　　話到了最後喃喃地含在嘴裡，嘴巴又鼓起來。威廉明到此終於理解前因後果，露出恍然大悟的表情。

　　「你很笨……」

　　「我道歉，我沒想過原來是這種緣故。」

　　「怎麼，對原因有意見嗎？」

　　「天哪，你好兇。」威廉明盯著費爾席克雖然理直氣壯地陳述想法、卻因難得的坦承而臉紅的表情一陣子，才珍惜地用胳膊把他箍進懷裡：「我懂了，答應你之後沒有你的允許，絕對不送手抄書給人，不過無論如何還是有報告之類工作上的文件需要書寫，那種的就別跟我計較了吧？」

　　「禿鷹的文件不准你簽。」

　　冷不防提起那敏感存在，威廉明詫異於費爾席克如斯在意。

　　「哎，我很想說好，但那畢竟是工……」

　　費爾席克的臉埋得很低，靠著威廉悶悶地抗議：「你以為我忘了他有你的手抄書？而且還有一堆你寫的報告書，這不公平。」

　　威廉明再次因費爾席克超出他評估的在乎而意外，只不過，應允情人這般希望的難度實在太大：報告書一定得寫、文件一定得簽，這程度和一般閒暇時的抄書無法相提並論。

　　「算了，當我沒說。」

　　見威廉明遲遲無法給予保證，費爾席克也知道自己強人所難，明知不該生氣卻又難掩失望。威廉明卻貼著他輕柔吻上他的嘴唇，以一種思慮過後清晰的聲音湊在他耳邊劃開鬱悶。

　　「已經給出去的的確收不回，如果我期許給你更多？」

　　費爾席克沒說話也沒表示，望著威廉的眼神等候下文。

　　「我剛剛一直想……與其如此，不如讓你成為擁有我最多字跡的人？」

　　「哼。」費爾席克儘管不給明確回覆，威廉能從他的表情判斷這就是他想要的。

　　一句雲淡風輕的承諾，所包含的其實是一場持續無止的誓言。就是這句話讓威廉開始每日一信的約定，直到現在都沒有中斷。

　　威廉明親自向科茵福羅的木工訂製一只木盒，選用質地堅韌且略帶香氣的老紅木，沿著流水般的直絲木紋做了特別尺寸的收納信盒，讓費爾席克每天把一封信放進去。木盒上刻有一行小字，Felzic，威廉親自書寫之後刻到蓋上。關於這行刻字還有一則插曲，原本印刻工作威廉打算一併交給專業，臨刻前看著事先提筆的情人名字好久好久，就又反悔把木盒拿回家自己刻印。

　　「現在有點理解你說不要別人擁有我的字是什麼意思了，因為我一點也不想看別人模仿我的筆跡，寫你的名字。」


	5. Chapter 5

　　關於兩人間約定的兌現方式也不僅僅限於情人的書信，威廉明把費爾席克房裡可以看到的大部分痕跡，包括隨手書寫的提醒紙條、月曆的記事、瓶罐上的提示、檔案分類的標籤等等，通通以自己的筆跡重新謄抄，取代原本費爾席克的字體。

　　於是費爾席克的房裡到處是威廉的字，倒像這是威廉所使用的地盤。威廉明書寫字體挺逸拔立，不似費爾席克總率性章草，家人或朋友只要進到克魯克斯當家的房間，很容易便能發現改變。

　　「咦，為什麼帝王房裡一大堆威廉的筆跡？」北黎基忒也不管那對戀人正在房中獨處，自顧自的跑來兄長房間撒野，然後就賴著不走。

　　威廉當時坐在費爾席克的書桌旁，一手支著頭，另一手提著鵝毛筆書寫不特定短句，費爾席克則捲著襯衫的袖子，站在置放文件的書櫃前整理過往任務資料。北黎基忒抱著枕頭窩在沙發上，一如發現新大陸般驚奇地指著房間各處被換上威廉字跡的紙條。

　　「哼，他愛寫啊。」

　　「蛤蛤蛤為什麼愛寫？」

　　「妳自己問他。」

　　「威廉威廉為什麼愛寫，這麼多字不是麻煩死了嗎？」

　　「怎麼會，有人看到我的筆跡心情好，一點也不麻煩。」

　　「誰誰誰？誰這麼奇怪？」

　　威廉寫字的動作停了停，筆尖靠著紙張，漫不經心回答北黎基忒的追問：「你哥哥。」

　　「蛤，臭帝王看到威廉的字有什麼好開心的？」

　　「你聽他胡扯，誰說我會開心？」

　　威廉笑了。明明喜歡自己為他這麼做，卻又逞強地裝做對此毫不稀罕，威廉當然沒去說破，提筆繼續用費爾席克新買的釉黑色墨水勾勒情人的弟妹們的名字。

　　「所以威廉威廉你到底在寫什麼？」北黎基忒跳下沙發抓著枕頭湊到威廉旁邊，米白色帶厚度的書信用斜紋紙從第一行開始都是克魯克斯兄弟姊妹的名字，威廉正好寫到Bridget，最後一個字母收尾處筆尖微抬，字跡轉細。

　　「幹嘛幹嘛幹嘛寫到我？」

　　「Bridget是愛爾蘭智慧女神的名字，妳不覺得再過動下去也和涵義差太多了？」

　　「智慧跟過動有什麼關係！就像阿水有爪子和牠咬你一樣沒關係呀！」

　　「那團棉花糖嗎……把強盜丟過去，兩團球就會自己玩起來了。」

　　北黎基忒俯案而視，雖然讀書時就討厭習字練字，以至於對與書寫有關的事情都不感興趣，倒也能夠分辨威廉的筆跡確實超乎水準。因為以前不曾從這個角度理解過，北黎基忒覺得新鮮，粗魯抽走威廉正寫著的那張紙。

　　「如果看到威廉的字心情會好那我也要！」

　　抱著一疊厚厚卷宗的費爾席克回頭一看，立刻放下手中的東西巴了北黎基忒的腦袋，動作順暢地把信紙搶回手中。

　　「臭帝王你幹嘛打我！」

　　「誰准妳拿，拿走就不給妳點心。」

　　「蛤──不能拿不能拿，為什麼不能拿！」

　　「拿了妳半夜會滾下床。」

　　「什麼！摔下去很痛耶──臭帝王你沒良心！」

　　費爾席克才不理會妹妹的鬼叫，等北黎基忒又風風火火嚷著吃餅乾跑出房間後，他打開用來擺放手工古董的木櫃，威廉送的木製信盒就藏在裡頭。

　　「連這種隨手寫的也要擺進去？」威廉掌中還握著費爾席克的鵝毛筆，朝他露出一笑：「紙上所有克魯克斯家人的名字都有了，就差脾氣最差的一個喔。」

　　費爾席克一聽就知道威廉又在逗他，大概是企圖把他騙向書桌，然後格禮浮家狡猾的斥候不是親就是抱過來了。他故意裝作無動於衷，嘴角勾笑：「那你脾氣一定也很差。」

　　「……怎麼說？」

　　「上個季節不曉得是誰被我傳染感冒，一連咳了大半個月才恢復健康。」

　　「那時候是因為……」

　　威廉話還沒說完，費爾席克便含住他的嘴唇，舌頭在情人口中恣肆品嚐，優雅從容地徜徉過每一個角落。威廉的舌尖帶有剛剛喝過的威士忌的芬芳，花蜜香與橡木的香氣，以及微苦卻更襯甜的巧克力的氣息。

　　「如果當時接個吻就能傳染感冒，易怒的毛病鐵定病入膏肓？」

　　「你知道嗎，每次跟你接吻超過二十秒，我就會很想把你推到床上去。」

　　「現在才沒空理你，等等要吃晚飯了。」

　　「好啦好啦，那再吻我一遍……」


	6. Chapter 6

　　奧修都廳的事件至此過了大半個月，關於情書與文章的喧喧嚷嚷逐漸平息。立普圖衛秋天第一周總被吟遊詩人譽為精靈出航的日子，清晨時分薄霧濛濛，有一則傳說談到精靈會趁葉片從樹梢脫落之前編織塵霧，當葉片開始墜落，便是精靈乘小舟離開城鎮的時刻。

　　格禮浮的當家斥候披著睡袍坐在書桌前提筆寫信，身後是面街敞開的窗戶，從屋內往外看去，街道一片白霧籠罩，晨光隱約穿透霧層反射水氣，淡金色的光芒泛著一點點的綠。

　　因為房子位於寂幽清靜的東門附近，平常除了居民鮮少有人走動，因此即使是街道旁邊的房間在最熱鬧的下午也細緻快意，更不用說這個萬物俱眠的夢境時刻。唯一習慣早起的灰髮斥候手邊是一杯黑咖啡，早秋的薄霧讓立普圖衛的清晨意興闌珊，他獨自一人享受這般閒緻，手中鵝毛筆沙沙磨著信紙，劍形般的羽毛隨著他書寫的節奏擺動，自有風範。

　　然後他房間的門被打開一條縫，走廊上的風小幅度吹入房裡。威廉明抬起頭，好奇是哪個難得早起的妹妹跑來找他，但一派悠閒站在門口的不是格禮浮家成員，克魯克斯黑髮當家慵懶走入情人房間，把門帶上。

　　「這時間你怎麼會醒著？」

　　威廉明口吻詫異地提了問，雖則心裡有底。費爾席克向來晚起，不過偶爾也有醒得很早而心血來潮從奧修跑來找他的情形。

　　「想吃貝拉的鬆餅早餐不行嗎，你在做什麼？」

　　費爾席克脫下外套，一如披著晨霧趕路的旅人總有些迷濛，威廉彷彿聽到他身邊迴盪著精靈泛舟的笑聲。撥了撥頭髮上的水漬，費爾席克好奇地繞到威廉身邊，注意到桌上信紙是威廉專門寫信給自己才使用的訂製款式。

　　想必是今天的信吧，一張紙寫了一半有餘，紫黑色的墨水散發銀雪松的清香，略微傾斜的草書勾勒花紋一般的帶狀，句子結尾的筆跡總率性，但句子中間字跡穩固工整。

　　他彎下身，從後面懶洋洋抱著威廉，靠在威廉肩上看威廉提筆。威廉握筆的左手套著古銅色粗環戒指，是費爾席克之前從自己食指上拔下來送給情人的首飾。

　　注意到費爾席克不經意讀著正寫著的這封信，威廉明騰出一手搔搔他的頭髮，這舉動讓費爾席克稍微調整姿勢，感覺威廉的手滑過他的髮間。今天信的內容和天氣有關，也和季節有關：筆尖敘述精靈們出航，早秋的立普圖衛起霧了。

　　「精靈們出航是為了度過冬天，儘管立普圖衛的雪季向來很晚。」威廉用乾淨的聲音緩緩提起這麼一句，同時手上動作沒停，剛才說過的話被付諸文字，成為墨水描摹下的情境。

　　「剛搬來此，薇若每年最期待這段時間，一場清晨薄霧比起霧淞紛飛的雪季還更容易收買小女孩歡心。到了春天，精靈便會乘著東風回到立普圖衛，城市天際於是散落著最迷人的星空，前人留下的詩篇稱譽這是精靈回鄉的景緻。立普圖衛由於氣候之故，春初天際清朗而萬里無雲，更襯繁星璀璨，以前住海上也時常以群星相伴入眠。再大一點長居奧佛路特的亞本德沃夫，多雲溫和的地區夜晚總是一片漆黑。待過那些地方，便更懂得珍惜立普圖衛的晚空。不常被烏雲遮天的國家才能享有如斯華美的秘密，即使月虧的禮拜也能因滿天星彩帶來令人驚訝的光亮。來到新大陸前你所居住的地區，不曉得是怎樣的一片光景？」

　　寫信的人緩緩以聲音描述心裡意欲傾訴的字句，同時左手順暢地將此書寫成文字。問句到了此，筆尖稍抬，威廉明像是等候費爾席克的答案，雖然鵝毛筆挪到下個段落，並不急著動作。

　　「有喔，因為緯度不同，能看到的星座和立普圖衛有些差異，但並不是伸手不見五指的夜晚。」費爾席克抱著威廉明：「氣候乾燥的冬天星星最明顯，也是銀河最豐富的月份。潮濕的春和夏季雖然常被烏雲包圍，只要讓北黎看見一顆星星，就會像看到滿天星空一樣興奮，我和路爾也就覺得到處都是星星。」

　　「在那個地方，怎麼描述銀河的誕生？」

　　「和土狼打翻的陶罐完全無關。」費爾席克笑了，情人偏愛以童話般的譬喻敘述他的髮色，而從威廉口中聽來這則故事之前，費爾席克熟知的是另一種傳說：「家鄉長輩將銀河稱為鳥的小徑，候鳥飛往南方過冬，落下白羽構成銀河。若有倦鳥誤入歧途，被遺落的羽毛會發出火焰般的白光，照亮百鳥回家的路。」

　　「這讓我想到：黑暗中幾不可見的火光，以碎焰構成萬古群星的，究竟其來何自──古老詩句描寫的大概就是你所敘述的情境。」

　　威廉明揉著費爾席克的黑髮，感覺他賴在自己身上的重量和溫度，握筆的手再度讓筆尖靠近紙張，一邊寫，一邊說。

　　「接近東方的神話形容銀河是麥桿遺落的痕跡，而更偏北的地區則稱其為冬天之路。那一定是由於北方國家和你的家鄉擁有同樣條件，好讓寒冽時分的天上之河越發精璀熠熠。對北黎基忒來說，想必正因為見識過冬季的華美，才能當群星藏掩，依然保有對上個季節的明媚想像。」

　　「提問之後，從你口中得知鳥的小徑的故事。如果是個能以白焰般鳥羽墜落的光芒描摹銀河的地區，可想而知你年幼的星空同樣富於綺想。有句話說偉人的初生只是個孩子，當他死去，他將他偉大的童年留給世界。於是世界揭下無垠的面具，變得小如一首歌，小如一枚永恆的吻。那麼，雖則不是偉人，也不若世界際大，依然願能一親芳澤，品嚐你思緒奔放時舌尖的悸動。」

　　提筆至此，威廉明標上終段句點，筆尖來到紙張最下方，填上給費爾席克的書信他所慣用的結尾問候語：在你的眼底，然後才是自己的名字，威廉。

　　威廉明簽完辨識度極高的簽名便順暢地把筆遞給費爾席克，儘管沒有多作說明，費爾席克明白威廉的用意，這封信既是兩人合寫，署名處當然也要簽上兩個名字。費爾席克接過鵝毛筆，在威廉下方勾出自己的短寫，Fel。

　　費爾席克的F習慣大寫，E與L之間留有一個弧度的間隙，使得簽名如翅膀般輕盈。填完名字，費爾席克把鵝毛筆放到旁邊，威廉卻盯著情人的筆跡片刻，露出一抹笑，重新拿筆在E與L之間填上多一個E，於是情人的名字變成具有意義的單詞：Feel。

　　那一天是1554年，9月19日。

　　「生日快樂，費爾席克。」

　　費爾席克意外地看著那個字，從沒想過名字竟能被解讀成如此溫柔的含義。他也笑了，拉近威廉用欺近的舌打開情人的唇瓣，將威廉清早喝的咖啡香都含入口中。

　　「所以，感覺如何？」

　　一詞兩義，舌吻後的費爾席克笑得很壞。

　　威廉明倒是一派沉靜，不因費爾席克惡作劇般的口吻動搖。

　　

　　「Feel，half as old as time。」

　　

　　輕吟的鼻音，經歷時間一半久遠的古典，無論哪一個傾刻都恰如其分。

　　並且為他，千千萬萬遍。


End file.
